


Chemicals

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [86]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Birth, Hurt, Husbands, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Blaine Anderson, Two Lovers, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine has to accept his mistakes.One-shot based on the song Chemicals by Stand Atlantic.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 5





	Chemicals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Blaine was fucked. Why did this have to happen? Why to him of all fucking people? He was just trying to have a little fun and now he’s fucked.

He stormed out of the bathroom into the hallway, trying to find his friend. Sebastian was sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer. 

Blaine stood in front of him and waited for him to sense his presence which he didn't think he would because whenever he's in the zone, he drains out any noise and just focuses on the one thing until it's done.

"Hey Bas? Bas?" Blaine calls him a few times until Sebastian looks up, fingers still sporadically placed on the keyboard in front of him.

"What's up?"

Blaine showed him the test whilst biting his lip so hard he could go through the skin. "It's positive."

Bas looks down at the tests then back up at Blaine. "Are you sure? I mean you can barely see the second line."

"Are you kidding me?! It's clear as day, how can you not see that?!" 

Sebastian holds it up squinting his eyes, "Oh yeah, now I see it." He gives the test back to Blaine, who was waiting for him to say something.

"So?"

"So, is it mine?" Bas asks. 

"Yes it's yours!” Blaine huffs. “Kurt and I haven't had sex in months!"

"Well what the fuck were you two waiting for?"

"I don't know, I guess he's been planning the perfect romantic getaway for us and get the baby making started. But it looks like I'm already one step ahead of the game. Fuck! Kurt’s gonna kill me!"

"He is not gonna kill you, Blaine. He loves you too much to do that."

"Yeah that's what you think. He'll know that this isn't his baby and what if he kicks me out and wants a divorce, then where am I gonna go?"

"Well you know you're always welcome to stay with me. After all, there's still one bone in your body that loves me." Bas says in a seducing tone. He leans over the table and presses their lips together.

"Bas...Bas...Stop! I need to figure this out!" Blaine pushes his lover away and Sebastian plops back into his seat. 

"Okay, okay. Just don't stress too much. I don't want my baby to come out all wonky."

"Mhm.” Blaine hums then sighs again, running a hand over his gelled curls. “I'll text you later."

"Okay, good luck B."

"Thanks." 

Blaine throws on his jacket and heads out to his car. Before putting the key in the ignition he takes a deep breath, preparing himself for what he might expect at home.

**\---**

"You're what?! How the fuck did you manage to get pregnant!? We haven't had se-It's Sebastian’s isn't it?" Kurt was enraged. He so badly wanted to punch his husband but kept his composure.

Blaine doesn't look at his husband and just keeps his gaze on his feet like a sad puppy. "Yes." He mumbles.

"I thought you were going to stop doing this, Blaine?! I mean it's bad enough that you still go have sex with some guy while being married to me!"

"You let me go!"

"Only because I want to make you happy! I hate seeing you upset so I always give you your way! Well guess what, now it's my way, my turn and I'm done Blaine! So you can take your baby and stupid ass boy toy and get the fuck out! I'm filing for divorce!"

At that moment, Blaine felt the Earth shift. Tears blurred his vision as his husband started to storm down the hall.

"Kurt, wait! Please don't do that, I-I-I love you." 

Kurt turns around and runs his hand along Blaine’s face. "I love you too Blaine, but I'm tired of playing these games. I want to be with someone who's only in love with me and just me no one else. Who wants to have a family with me and who wants to share the rest of their life with me. I thought you were that person but I guess not."

"Babe, please just give me another chance. I know this isn't how we wanted our family to be but we can try to make it happen. Please Kurt? For me?" 

Kurt sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. "I don't know Blaine. I'm very upset right now. You know that I wanted to try to start a family with you but you were in so much of a rush to get there."

"Kurt, I didn't plan on this."

"But still, I don't know how I'm supposed to go about with this. I'm confused and I'm sad." He stays silent for several seconds then opens his mouth. "Alright you have one chance to prove to me that this will work and by doing so, I want you to never speak to Sebastian ever again."

"What?! No I can't do that! I'm pregnant with his baby. He deserves to be a part of this too!"

"Sebastian will only be the biological father to this baby and that is it. He is not to be near you and me on top of you ever again. And if I find out you two get together again behind my back I will end it all Blaine, I mean it!"

"Deal!" Blaine gives Kurt a hug, who reluctantly wraps his arms around him.

"I need to go lay down because I have the biggest fucking headache in the world."

"Okay, baby." He watches as Kurt heads upstairs and into their bedroom.

What kind of mess did Blaine get himself into?

He really hopes everything all works out and that he and Kurt can go back to being a happily married couple.

**-Nine Months Later-**

Blaine’s pregnancy has been nothing but an absolute nightmare. But Kurt has been the sweetest about everything. Blaine’s in constant pain everyday and the doctor said it's normal because the baby is just continuously growing which is why he can't wait to get it out of him.

Kurt has tended to his every need and has even been so nice as to let Sebastian come over a few days a week. Blaine knows it's killing him that he can't do what he used to be able to with him now that Kurt’s always watching or is nearby but his husband was right, he’s married and that's final. Blaine can't be fooling around with other people besides his husband, it's just not right.

Sebastian happened to be over today and Blaine was certain he was in labor. He called his doctor and said to stay home until the contractions get closer together so they've just been hanging around for a few hours. Blaine’s been trying not to do much and just sit around. He keeps his water bottle with him at all times and drinks a lot of it to stay hydrated.

Kurt was making sure they had everything ready and had it all in the car so that when it's time they’re able to just go. Sebastian was sitting on the couch with Blaine, on his phone trying to probably distract himself from being so intimidated by Kurt.

Blaine was hoping for a quick, painless, natural labor and a quick delivery then he’ll have his baby.

He was huge, though. He would definitely classify as a whale or maybe a cow, whatever was huge and mighty that’s how he looked and felt. Since they decided to not find out what the baby was until they're born he’s been doing some research to see how he can tell if he was going to have a boy or girl. His bump was kinda all over the place, it's not round like a ball, well it's round but not to that degree. But whatever it was, he'll be happy and wouldn't care because he already loves them so much.

Blaine felt himself start to get a contraction and wrapped his hand around the arm of the couch, squeezing it tightly waiting for it to pass. He looks at the clock and starts to time it hoping that it was a bit longer and they could finally head to the hospital.

Luckily, it was short enough for them to leave so he called for his husband and Kurt came right away. Blaine told him his contractions were getting closer and that he wanted to just go so that his doctor could check his dilation and be sure.

The three of them made their way out to the car and Kurt got into the driver's seat while Blaine sat in the passenger seat and Sebastian was in the back.

They made it to the hospital fifteen minutes later, and Blaine was checked in. The lady gave both him and Kurt bracelets and he knew that Sebastian’s heart broke when he didn't get one but he just kept a brave face the whole time.

They had gone up to the maternity floor and the lady at that desk, escorted them to their room.

Kurt had stayed downstairs to fill out the bunches of paperwork so it was just Blaine and Sebastian. He set the bags down and Blaine sat on the bed picking up the gown.

"Are you nervous?" Sebastian asks.

"Not really. But if it doesn't go well then I'll probably start to get anxious." Sebastian nods and Blaine pushes himself off the mattress making his way to the bathroom. "Would you mind helping me get into this while we wait for Kurt?"

"Not at all." He says and smiles. Sebastian opens the bathroom door and lets Blaine waddle his way in first then he follows behind. He locks the door and Blaine starts to remove his clothes. When it comes to the stuff he can't reach, Sebastian does it for him and helps get the gown over his body. He ties the back and we leave the bathroom. I go back to the bed and sit down slowly since I got another contraction.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

Blaine closes his eyes and slowly nods, this one contraction was extremely painful for him. "Yeah, just a big one." He breathes. 

Sebastian nods and sits in the chair beside the bed. 

Once it passes, Blaine lays down on the bed and Kurt comes in with a nurse right behind him.

"Hello my name is..." Blaine spaces out as she keeps talking. For some reason whenever he saw Kurt and Sebastian together all he could see was hate. It was like they had the devil lurking between them. His thoughts all came to a halt when he felt something prick at his hand. "Sorry, I need you to hold still." He blinks a few times and looks down to see that the nurse was putting the IV in. He stays still and lets her finish. Once she leaves, he lays back in the bed and tries to get comfortable with the fetal monitor wrapped around his bump.

Kurt comes over and grabs his other hand, holding it. He rubs his thumb against Blaine’s skin and looks up at him smiling. "Very soon." 

Blaine smiles and nods his head in agreement. He splays his other hand over his bump and can feel their little one kick. His thumbs twitches against the fabric from the gown, just knowing that in a matter of hours his baby was going to be here.

**\---**

**7:25PM**

"Ow! Please make it stop!" Blaine groans as Kurt tries to get him comfortable. He was laying on his side and was in so much pain. After he got his epidural they all thought that his labor was going to go by quicker but his epidural wore off and now he was in beast mode.

They’ve tried everything. The tub, the shower, the ball, squatting, swaying, walking, nothing was making him comfortable and he was getting very pissed off. But there was nothing Kurt could do other than be there for him which he’s been doing so that he knows he was in this with him.

"Maybe try to give him some space, Kurt." Sebastian suggests. He was also getting on Kurt’s nerves.

"No, he needs me! I'm his husband so I'm going to do what I can for him!"

"What he needs is space!” Sebastian snaps. “You've been hounding him like a fucking dog for seven hours! He needs some room!"

"You shut the fuck up! I know what he needs and he doesn't need you being a bitch!"

"Yeah well I-Shut up both of you! None of you are helping me get this baby out any faster! Sebastian, I'm sorry to say this but please leave. I never loved you and you put me in this position! I fucking hate you Sebastian Smythe!" Blaine yells at the top of his lungs.

Kurt watched as Sebastian backed away from Blaine’s bed with tears in his eyes and ran out of the room. Kurt has never in his life seen Blaine so mad.

"Look at me Blaine, just take deep breaths okay. Slow deep breaths. I'll be right back." Kurt says, running his hand through his husband’s curls. 

"Please hurry." Blaine moans. 

Kurts nods and gives him a kiss before leaving the room. He runs down the hall to find Sebastian and see that he's having an anxiety attack in the waiting room.

"Bas?" Sebastian glances up at Kurt and tries to get away. "Wait!" He grabs his arm and Sebastian turns around, his face all red and drained from crying.

"I'm sorry Kurt! I'm sorry for causing all of this! I just wish none of this happened!" He sobbed.

"Hey, you know you don't mean that. We're all excited for this baby. I'm the one who should be sorry. I treated you like shit and you were just trying to be supportive of Blaine and this baby. I was just too naive to notice. Blaine doesn't know what he's saying he's just in pain and can't think straight and just wants to get that baby out."

"I know but it's all my fault. I knew what we were doing was wrong but I didn't stop it and we just went along."

"It's okay Bas. But you took away something that I've wanted from Blaine. I wanted to be the one who started our family. I wanted him to have my babies not yours. It was always my dream to start a dream with him and you snatched that from me. I'm stuck, Bas. I'm still mad at you for getting him pregnant but I mean I'll get over it eventually."

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I've caused nothing but trouble."

"I forgive you. I think I should get back because I think he's getting close. But please stay and I'll come get you what the baby's here."

"Okay." 

Kurt smiles and gives him a hug. He also grabs a bottle of water from the cart and he takes a few sips before sitting down. He ran back to the room to see Blaine with the doctor and nurses all surrounding him as he pushed.

"Where the fuck have you been!?!" He was like a raging bull and was bright red. He stopped pushing and threw himself back against the bed. Kurt rushed over to his side and placed his hand over his heated head.

"Don't worry. I'm here now baby." He tells him.

Blaine sits back up and starts to push again.

"Perfect Blaine! Head is coming down!"

He pushed then stopped again.

"Good Blaine, I can see lots of the baby's head. Next contraction, push just as hard." He nods and Kurt continues to run his fingers through his hair.

"You're doing great, baby. Just stay focused." He says, pressing their foreheads together.

When Blaine gets his next contraction, he starts to push again and stops midway.

"Big breath in and hold it Blaine, come on baby's coming!" His doctor announces.

Kurt hoped this baby came soon, he didn't know how much longer he could handle this aggressive side of Blaine.

**10:55PM**

"Come on babe! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Again. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Push baby, it's coming! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Blaine relaxes against the pillows as he tries to get this baby out. He's been pushing for three hours and Kurt doesn't think the baby was anywhere near being almost out.

"I'm so tired Kurt. Please make the pain go away."

"I wish I could, baby, I really do. But you just have to keep pushing okay, I know it hurts but just please stay focused. I'm right here with you." Kurt says. 

Blaine nods and Kurt thinks of something, hoping he'll go along with it. "Want me to get in bed with you?" He asks.

Blaine nods again, sitting up. Kurt gets behind him almost squat like and wraps his arms around his chest as the nurses come around and bring his legs back.

"Nice big push Blaine!"

He takes a deep breath and pushes down. Again and again he pushed and pushed.

"Head's crowning! Big push Blaine!"

"Urgh! Agh! Is it out yet?"

"Almost, the head is out but I need to get the shoulders out!"

"Oh god! Fuck!"

"Push baby! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Come on Blaine, I know you can do it baby! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Again Blaine! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!"

Blaine threw his head against Kurt’s chest and was running out of breath.

"Keep pushing baby! It's almost here!" Kurt beams and lightly taps his cheek. Blaine’s hair was now sticking to his face.

"Alright Blaine, next few pushes and your baby will be here." She says. 

Kurt smiles and Blaine gets ready to push again.

"Come on babe, you got this! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Push baby! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!"

With one more loud and heavy scream, Blaine had stopped pushing and the baby was finally here.

"It's a girl! Congratulations!" She placed the bloody baby onto his chest and he happily held onto her. Crying tears of joy and speaking out of absolute happiness, Kurt’s husband finally had his baby.

"You did great babe. I'm so proud of you! She's beautiful!" Kurt cries and wipes his tears, looking down at the baby girl.

Blaine turned to him and they locked lips.

"Thank you." He says, breathlessly.

Kurt reached his arms down and touched the baby, she was so warm and so soft. "Hi precious girl." He whispers to her. She kept crying and Blaine was quick to calm her down.

After he cut her cord, she was taken by the nurses to be checked and all and in no time she was laying on Blaine’s bare chest, asleep.

Blaine was all cleaned up after the birth and was resting with his baby girl. Kurt took a quick picture of them and left his room quickly to go find Sebastian, who was still in the waiting room looking extremely tired.

"Well?"

"The baby's here and it's a girl, Bas!" He beamed with excitement and shot up. 

He gave Kurt a big hug and saw the picture. "Oh my god, she's so cute. How was Chris?" He asks.

"He was amazing and did such an amazing job. I'm so proud of him." 

"Wow, well visiting hours are over so I think I'm gonna go home and get some sleep but I'll be back first thing in the morning to meet her."

"Sounds good, I'll keep you posted." Kurt says and watches him walk out. He goes back to the room and finds Blaine is up, nursing the baby.

Kurt smiles and goes over to him. Blaine smiles as well and looks down at the baby. His bare face was so perfect so natural and full of pure joy.

"She's amazing, Kurt." He says and Kurt watches as she eats. "She has so much hair, she's so beautiful."

"Mhm, she most definitely is." They share another kiss and Kurt makes himself comfortable in the bed next to him. "What do we do from here?” He asks.

"We just take it day by day and be the best parents that we can be to this little girl." Blaine says. 

Kurt nods and her big blue eyes bat up at him. Those big eyes for which have no relation with him once so ever. But he will love this little girl as if she was his own. Because all she needs is to be loved unconditionally and he knows he can provide her with that.


End file.
